powers combined-your power and mine
by ghostgirl1997
Summary: NaLu with upcoming lemons and small uses of language. when Natsu marks Lucy, she has some unexpected changes and must seek the help of dragons to do so. but now they've found them, what awaits Lucy? beginning sketchy. Hope it's gotten better xD. Where will their exciting adventure take them when Zeref and his mysterious son appear? IM SORRY IM BAD AT UPDATES
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1- another normal day_**

_**A/N: this is my first fanfic I have posted so I hope you all like my NaLu and please if you hate it then don't send me hate, just don't read it. **_

_**disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does**_

**Natsu's P.O.V**

_Damn it, _I thought to myself. "Hey Happy, we can't go to the restaurant today" I exclaimed to my flying blue companion. "Why did Lucy take our share of the money again?" " well it is your fault Natsu. If it wasn't for you getting the town tore in half and having to pay for repairs we would have got the whole amount. But Lucy's rent is due again so she needed the money from you" the exceed said, whilst sitting on my head and smiling. To be honest, I really only went on the job because I knew that Lucy's rent was due, and because she asked me to. I was smiling too, but for a completely different reason. I loved the sight of her fighting, with her golden blonde hair and soulful brown eyes. Not to mention her curves... _No Natsu, stop it. She's your nakama! Your team mate, and anyway, I doubt she feels the same way as I do. _I stopped walking and lowered my hands from behind my head. I had managed to suppress those types of thoughts and feelings ever since we got back from Tenroujima, so as to not ruin the friendship we already had by telling her what my inner most conscious was trying to say. I sighed at my thoughts, and then as I inhaled I caught the familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla. Intoxicating, inviting and familiar... _Lucy. _Not being able to stop myself, I followed the scent, knowing exactly where it would leave me. Stopping outside her rented house, I turned to Happy with a mischievous grin forming on my face. Pointing up to her bedroom window and putting a finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. He got the idea and lifted me through the window quietly, so that I could surprise Lucy with the flowers I had bought for her. I intended to say I found them on her doorstep as I walked past so that she didn't know it was me.

As I entered, I could hear her humming downstairs, and so I sat at her desk and started reading her notes on what she was going to put into her novel, cringing at the fact is was a romance and not an action. _I don't like novels anyway, _I told myself sighing. Realising my mistake by making a noise, I heard a familiar incantation, "Gate of the maiden, I open thee, Virgo!" Jumping up to hide the flowers under her bedspread, I forgot I had her notes in my other hand. That's when Virgo had me suspended by my ankle looking straight at Lucy. Virgo said her usual, "Punishment, Hime?" and Lucy was stood in her doorframe tapping her foot with her arms crossed, giving me an Erza-like stare. Trying to hide the amusement on her face. I was shocked that the maid was able to have me suspended by my ankle. _Lucy's spirits are strong; they must get that from her. _ That's the last thing I thought when she grabbed another key. Recognising the symbol and design of it, I groaned. _Here comes the playboy. _"Gate of the lion, I open thee, Leo!" she all but shouted at me, as the orange-haired spirit made an appearance. Holding my other ankle, he grinned down at me when he saw Lucy's dark aura. Before I had time to react, I had a firm 'Lucy Kick' connect to my face and send me flying back out the window. I could hear Happy chasing me out of the window, and shaking his head at me when he saw I had landed headfirst into the river.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was humming happily, now that I had gotten my rent in on time, means I could relax. I remembered Natsu destroying half the town in an attempt to catch a meagre imp, all so I could get my rent money. But in doing so, he halved the money meaning that I needed Natsu's money to pay up to the landlady. _I will pay you back Natsu. _I silently declared. Noticing something off, I walked up my stairs more cautious than usual, when I heard a sigh that sounded like a certain dragon slayer. Reaching down to my key belt, I grabbed Virgo's key and incited the incantation, "gate of the maiden, I open thee, Virgo!" knowing full well that he would be hung upside down in no time I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot, all whilst giving off a menacing aura that I had learned from Mira and Erza. "Punishment, Hime?" Virgo asked, glancing down at the salmon haired mage. That grin of his was still on his face so I thought, _I know a spirit that'll wipe off that smug look_, smirking to myself without letting Natsu see, grabbing Loke's key I recited his incantation too, "Gate of the lion, I open thee, Leo!" seeing his eyes quickly change, I merely had Loke hold his other ankle as I kicked him out of my window, knowing full well that he'd be back in my house and in my bed come morning. Watching Happy fly out after the unconscious Natsu floating down the river, I closed my windows, but didn't lock them. A habit I had developed with Natsu concerned. I felt a little bad for kicking him out temporarily but I don't think that I can resist his appealing looks and chiselled, uncovered chest... _okay Lucy stop. There is no way in hell that Natsu has any of those types of thoughts, so just give it up already. _ Sighing to myself I noticed that both of my spirits had already left, but Loke had left a light behind sparkling with letters spelling 'I love Lucy'. Sighing once again, I sat on my bed, but noticed that there was something underneath. Lifting up the covers I found it to be a bouquet of red, orange and yellow flowers, arranged to look like an open flame, smiling to myself, I put them down, picked up all my notes, and laid staring at them. Deciding to keep them I put them in a vase, and took a long whiff. They smelt like brimstone and campfires, which I associated with Natsu. _That baka, did he think I wouldn't notice they were from him? _ Deciding to go to bed I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth, waiting for a while before changing into my silk pyjamas and going back to my room. I turned the light off and crawled in my bed closing my eyes and waiting for him. When I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my body, I smiled and drifted off to sleep, hoping he was still there in the morning.

_**A/N: I hope this wasn't too short, I have a varying chapter length as I have already planned out and written most of the story. I hope to get 1 chapter up a week and a warning in advance, I made the next chapter the first lemon because it leads into a crucial part of the story. **_

_** :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Powers combined- yours and mine **

**A/N: warning, there is a ****slight lemon in this chapter and I know its early but it's essential to continue the story line I had in mind. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I had a lot of fun writing it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fairy Tail, it is Hiro Mashima's and Hiro Mashima's only.**

**_Chapter 2 – A Dream, a Dragon and a Mark _**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_It was cold. Freezing, in fact. Natsu and I were camping in a small cabin we had come across during our mission. He must have seen me shivering because he walked up to the tiny bed with thin sheets I was laid on, and crawled in with me. His natural body temperature was much higher than a regular human, but he was the fire dragon slayer, making it seem normal. So when he hugged me into him, I ended up letting a sigh escape my lips. _

_He looked down at me, and I looked back at him. I could see the longing in his eyes and assumed that I had a similar look on my own face. He leant down brushing his finger gently over my cheek. I closed my eyes and the warmth disappeared. Moaning in protest I opened my eyes again, only to be sat staring shell shocked at the sight in front of me._

_Large red scales and a deep yellow underside, sharp teeth and claws, with piercing yellow eyes staring at me. Smoke seeped from the nostrils of the giant creature, whilst small flames could be seen in the back of its throat. I was looking at a dragon._

_I stumbled backwards in an attempt to escape, coming up short when my back pressed against a wall. The dragon only chuckled, amused at my reaction to him. __**"**__**Do not be afraid of me, child, I have interrupted your dream and I apologise for that, I will explain everything when we meet in person, though for now, all I shall tell you that you are going to face hardships in the near future concerning my son." **_

_I just lay there amazed that I was talking to a dragon, and when he said 'my son', I imagined which dragon slayer it could possibly be. Then I remembered the fire. This was Natsu's father, Igneel. __**"**__**I will now allow you to wake but you will not remember this until you need to. Farewell, I am looking forward to meeting my son's mate." **__And with that, he faded, leaving only the darkness behind._

I open my eyes, only to have sunlight shining in and abusing them. Feeling a strong pairs of arms around my waist, I smiled. I couldn't remember what happened in my dream after when Natsu was about to kiss me, but I knew that I loved this person.

Turning to face him, I brushed one of his salmon locks out of the way, so that I could stare at the dragon slayers peaceful sleeping face. Smiling, I leaned in slightly and inhaled. _I may not have dragon slayer senses, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy his scent._ I thought to myself. And then I slowly brushed my lips against his, loving the tantalising heat that he emitted.

**3****rd****person P.O.V**

Lucy didn't know that Natsu had been awake for hours, loving how peaceful she was when she slept. He had his arms around her and was enjoying that she hadn't moved to get away from his hold, instead, relaxing into it.

He saw her stirring and quickly closed his eyes, feigning sleep. He felt her twist, as she turned to face him. Her fingers brushed a strand of his hair as he tried to maintain the impression of sleep, so as to see what she'd do next. He felt the light brush of her lips on his; having to hold back a groan he was unable to take anymore and he swung his leg over her, moving him into a straddled position.

Lucy could feel her heart thumping, and hear the heightened rhythm in her head. Staring up at Natsu, she felt a heat, pooling in her lower abdomen. She had read enough novels to know what was happening, so she hooked her hand around the back of Natsu's head and crushed his lips to hers, him following eagerly.

The kiss started slow, but began building passionately. He used his tongue as a question on her bottom lip, and she allowed him access to the recedes of her mouth. Their tongues battling for dominance, as his hands started to wander.

Her hands were also wandering over his well toned body, as she admired the sheer amount of strength he had, before winding her hands into his hair as he pulled away from her mouth, and moving on to her neck, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin. And sliding his tongue over it. Fighting his primal urges, as Lucy's knee rubbed up against his growing arousal, he drew back, and unable to gain any control over his need to dominate, his slightly sharpened fangs sunk into her shoulder and she cried out, pushing him from her.

Natsu looked at Lucy, shocked and embarrassed at his actions. She grimaced slightly but smiled at Natsu, when he looked over at her guiltily. "I'm really sorry Luce; let me see if it's alright. I didn't mean to get so rough" he said as his head hung.

She looked over at him and nodded her head, moving over to him and sweeping her hair out of the way to reveal... a totally healed patch of skin, with only the mark of a dancing flame on her skin. He looked back at her face and his eyes widened further as he saw her brown eyes replaced by the glow of golden ones, with a slit pupil. Not only that but they were framed by gold glimmering scales.

Natsu slowly backed away in shock, and grabbed her mirror and handed it to Lucy. "I think we need to see master" he whispered, as Lucy only frowned at him. "Why, what's wrong Natsu?" she replied, his worry rubbing off on her as she took the mirror. Slowly she looked at herself and she saw dragon slayers feature when they enter dragon force on her own face. She started to slump forward, and Natsu caught her as she fainted from the multiple shocks of the morning.

**A/N: it's a little different than what I originally imagined, but I like the outcome, and I'm glad I got it up on time ****J****I appreciate any reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Powers combined- yours and mine **

**A/N: well its Saturday again and you know what that means. New chapter published ****J****hope you enjoy it as always.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and not me unfortunately. **

**_Chapter 3 –shocking discoveries _**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I caught Lucy as she fainted, and laid her on the bed in order to ensure she doesn't hurt herself when she regained consciousness. I sat there waiting, for what seemed like a lifetime, when she opened her eyes.

Upon opening them, the threat of tears warded her, but she swallowed them back, and looked at me with wide, vulnerable eyes. The earlier shock was still there but there was a new element to her face that I really didn't like. Fear.

I went to touch her and she cringed away from me. Allowing a look of hurt cross my face, I saw her relax slightly as she realised it was me. Yet that dreadful emotion was still present on her face. Her lip trembling as she tried to find her voice, but I just looked at her and held my finger to her lips.

"Don't worry Luce; I'll take you to gramps. He'll know what to do. 'Kay?" I told her, and she just nodded her head, allowing a tear to slip from her eye. Noticing this, I leaned in and kissed the salty droplet away, and a faint tint of pink, splashed across her face beneath the dragon scales.

I picked her up, and started carrying her bridal style, "Hide your face Luce. That way, the whole guild doesn't have to find out. Is that alright?" I was worrying over her now, but she just nodded again, and hid her face into my chest.

Taking a deep breath I ran towards the guild, but a little bit slower than I would have liked, because I didn't want to jostle Lucy too much. She gripped tighter into my shirt for a reason I didn't yet know. I would have to ask her about it after we'd seen master.

**_Time skip _**

**-At the guild-**

**Lucy's P.O.V **

I clung to Natsu's chest tightly as he ran through Magnolia. Odd scents and sounds abusing my senses. It felt that the usual bustle of the town was amplified ten-fold, for an unknown reason. He was murmuring reassurances in my ear as we ran, and I started whimpering as I heard the rowdiness of our guild seem louder than ever before.

It was a regular morning for Fairy Tail, so no one noticed when Natsu kicked the doors open and barged in. Although, we did get a few shocked sideways glances when Mira squeled at the sight of me being held by Natsu.

"Mira, I don't have time for your matchmaking fantasies, where is master." Natsu's tone was worried, but carried an under layer of authority, which shocked the few stood near us that could hear. Mira just pointed to the office, so Natsu gave a half smile and went into his office.

Laxus was in there having a conversation with master, when he saw Natsu holding me; he bit back his anger and allowed us inside. Master however, didn't want to include him in the guild masters business just yet and so gave him a pointed look.

Laxus sighed and left the room. Natsu placed me on the sofa and I hugged my knees to my chest, burying my face between them. "Jii-chan, please. Please help her "came Natsu voice, hitching and breaking on 'Jii-chan'. And before we knew it, Natsu, the fearless dragon slayer, was crying. And he was crying for me.

**Makarov's P.O.V **

When I saw the tears rolling down Natsu's face, I worried at what could make him act this way, when my eyes slipped over to the crying girl on my sofa. She was sobbing and I noticed that it was Lucy. I leaned in and Natsu's voice came behind me, "Show him your face, Luce. He needs to see." I turned back towards the celestial mage, and she slowly lifted her head.

On her face were dragon scales and eyes. I could feel my eyes widen at the change in her features. Her lip trembled and I caught sight of slightly pointed teeth. Just like the rest of the dragon slayers. _The only people I can think ofwho would know what this is, is Mystogan- who is now in Edolas and is unable to help, Gajeel -who had left with Levy for a few years and Porlyusica -who I really don't want to see._

I sighed mentally; _this is no good for my old age. "_MIRAJANE, CONTACT PORLYUSICA ON THE COMMUNICATIONS LACRIMA PLEASE, TELL HER IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" I shouted through the door, and saw that Lucy winced. All I could think of was the dragon slayers enhanced senses, and the fact that Lucy would not be accustomed to it yet.

Lucy covered her ears, and I guessed that she could tell that Mira was about to reply. "MASTER, PORLYUSICA SAYS THAT IT CANT BE THAT MUCH OF AN EMERGENCY IF NOBODY'S DYING!" I gave an exasperated sigh. "Come on then you two, it looks like we're walking to the east forest. " I told my children in a whisper, knowing full well that the two could hear me.

We left out the back of the guild and set out through magnolia, with Laxus guarding the guild for now. We kept walking and I looked at my two children, a little uncomfortable with the close proximity of the two. Leaving the noise of the bustling town behind, the two visibly relaxed at the change to tranquillity.

We continued walking through the forest, where a scowling, pink haired healer was stood outside her house, awaiting our arrival."I suppose you better come in then" came the rough feminine voice, as Porlyusica led us into her house inside the trunk of a tree._Well, here goes nothing._ I thought to myself.

**A/N: thank you everyone, for all the support I've been getting and I appreciate, HELPFUL criticism.****Hope you can all survive the week in suspense as I think of what else to add to my story. And awwww! Natsu crying for Lucy. Who would have thought?**

**Until next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Powers combined- yours and mine **

**A/N: not long now till, the summer holidays in England, so instead of posting a new story like I had planned, I'm going to attempt to upload more as I go on holiday a lot. On the 23****rd****I will be away for 10 days so I'll miss that update unfortunately. Anyway, we find out what's happened to Lucy in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, despite me wanting to own it.**

**_Chapter 4–the messenger _**

**Porlyusica's P.O.V**

_Damn Makarov and his brats, always causing grief for me. I'm surprised the old codger isn't already retired, with all the stress being master causes him. Tch. _I walked over to my journal and picked it up, as I had written notes about the dragon slayers, ever since I met that sky girl.

The iron dragon slayer had seen me a couple of weeks ago, and he had told me exactly what happens and what is needed in most aspects of their ways. If what I had suspected had happened, then they were in for a long journey.

The three of them were all stood inside the doorway, so I scowled at them, and they immediately moved away from the door and into the main room. I pointed to the bed I keep for people who need treatment, and said my intentions out loud. "Well what are you waiting for? I haven't got all day to worry about you fools, put her down there!"

The girl flinched as I raised my voice, and I narrowed my thinking to a couple of options that the other slayer had told me about, that cause raised senses. Either she had been exposed to a dragon's magic, or Natsu had begun that process. I was thinking the latter rather than the former.

He put her down and began to move away from the girl, and she whimpered, confirming my suspicion and I smiled inwardly. "Stay next to her. She's going to need your support." I told him and he just nodded obediently, which is a drastic change to what he was usually like. I reached up on my shelves and pulled down two bottles. I took a couple of pills out and gave them to Natsu. "Have her take these."

He raised his eyebrow at me and I explained with a scowl."They're relaxants, I need her calm when she hears what I need to say." Again he nodded, not saying anything. He gave her the pills, but she still shrunk away from me when I attempted to look at her face for the telltale signs. Sighing, I gave a pointed look to the fire slayer and he whispered in her ear.

Slowly, as if frightened, she looked up and all the signs were there. "Well, looks like you'll be joining the other two" I said with a smirk and began to contact their transport, _Apospheles, two more if you would._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I looked up at porlyusica, and she was smirking. I could feel the pills Natsu had given me take effect, as I started to relax more. Feeling bold, I asked "What do you mean Porlyusica-san?" and hearing my own voice weak and shaky made me have to fight to hold back more tears.

She looked down at me and frowned, "Didn't he tell you about how dragons and slayers mate?" I looked back at Natsu, and he was none the wiser with what the healer had said. I turned to her again and told her. "Natsu and I have no idea what you're talking about."

She gave a defeated look and told Natsu to sit, which he did. She began explaining exactly what had happened and how we'd have to deal with it.

"When a dragon or a slayer wishes to mate, there is only one person who they are meant to be with. Unconsciously, they draw closer to that person, until they are able to rub their scent on them and ward off other slayers from their territory, if you would. The slayer would become extremely protective and aggressive towards anyone who dares to threaten or endanger their mate."

I recalled Natsu the other day in the guild.

_"__Oi Gray, back off. Get away from Lucy or I'll rip your fucking throat out you bastard._"

Is that what she meant? Gray had been flirting with me and Natsu had gone ballistic. Was that what she meant by threatening? I came out of my thoughts to listen to the rest of her explanation, and I saw realization slowly dawning on Natsu's face as well.

"Eventually, when this said mate accepts the slayer, they will feel a physical drive on both sided of the pairing. In that moment a dragons instincts will take over in the slayers body and the drive to mark their mate, giving them their permanent mark by biting down and inserting their magic into the partner. That is the mark on her neck.

After that, a dragon is needed to stabilise the magic output, and teach them a type of dragon slayer magic that coincides with their magic type. Unfortunately you are a holder type mage, so using caster type magic is going to be difficult for you."

She finished and Natsu jumped up. "How in the hell are we supposed to find a dragon? They all left 14 years ago!" X777, the year all the dragons disappeared, and the year my mother died. I still remember the day when my father became cold and told me she was dead, with no other explanation.

All I knew was that she died on the 7th July. Porlyusica caught my worried expression and mistook it to be about what Natsu had said. "Don't be such a hothead. I have called for the messenger, Apospheles. He will take you to the dragon realm to meet the other duo there. And you," she turned to master

"Will tell everybody that Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Levy will be on a long 4 person mission, with an indefinite time scale." Master just nodded and left.

She turned back to us and her expression softened slightly, though not much. "Come with me" she said and led us out the back door and into a massive clearing. We could hear wing beats and I looked up to the sky, and gasped in awe at what I saw...

**A/N: aaaaand cliff-hanger ****J****wait 'til next week to find out exactly what Lucy saw in the sky and who Apospheles really is. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Powers combined- yours and mine **

**A/N: hey again guys, if you're reading this it means that you are still enjoying my story. All the follows and favourites really mean a lot, and the reviews of my wonderful critique. ****Anata ni min'na ni****kansha**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, the great and powerful mastermind.**

**_Chapter 5 - Apospheles _**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

We could hear wing beats and I looked up to the sky, and gasped in awe at what I saw. _A dragon. A real life, honest-to-god dragon._ Natsu's eyes were bugging out of his head as he saw the majestic beast land, and shrink down in size, and change its form.

Scales slowly dissolved into smooth mocha coloured skin, raven hair sprouted and covered the horns on its head, and clothes somehow appeared on its toned masculine figure. _It has to be a male dragon. _I mused to myself. He looked just like a human, but still had a spread of wings tucked neatly against his back, and a long tail swishing behind him.

The scaled parts of the wings were a royal shade of blue, and the webbing was white. His tail was also the deep shade of blue with a lighter blue lightening the underside of his tail. On top of his tail, small spikes alternating between white and cyan, creating a colour scheme that looked like the sky.

I giggled as I thought of what Porlyusica called him. 'The messenger'. This made me laugh even harder because he had the colours of a postman! When the others looked at me strange, I told them. Natsu cracked a grin and even the old healer started chuckling. All the while, the dragon blushing and mumbling about weird humans.

After we had all calmed down, Apospheles stood with a regal posture. One I imagine all dragons did. He began, and his voice sounded deep and masculine, with a faint gutturalness to it, coming from him being a dragon. "Good morn young knave and thy heavenly spouse."

I recognized the way he spoke as the language of old, and so I replied courteously back. "Thou ist truly a magnificent being." I curtsied and all three of them stared at me in shock, only Natsu knowing of my heritage. "Thoust way of speaking ist nay recognized by th'knave. However mine upbringings hast allowed me thine grateful ear, for this way of speech."

The dragon smiled at this and cleared his throat. Continuing this way of speech, knowing it would confuse others. "Thoust speak the language of thine old? What a truly marvellous discovery for mine own findings." Natsu's brows were drawn together as he tried to decipher some of the strange words I used.

"Aye, 'tis a shame that it hast been lost to the modern world. Though I think I should talk normally now. Natsu looks like his brain is about to explode." She looked over to him and gave him a reassuring smile. "I will attempt to speak in your modernised tongue- no language. I apologise, I do not get to come to the earth land much and we dragons still use the old language." The dragon gave a grin after saying this.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I finally spoke up after the confusing conversation Lucy and Apospheles had. "What magic do you use if you're a dragon?" I was really curios as each dragon had a distinct magic to their bloodline. He only smirked and said that we'd have to wait.

Seeing Lucy cringe in the corner of my eye, I knew that she was in pain, and not willing to see her like that, I interrupted them. "I don't mind, but could we please get to where we need to. I don't want to prolong this any further than I have to."

Realisation flickered across Apospheles' face and he nodded, changing back to his dragon form. A voice resonated in our heads. _Climb on my back and hold on tight. I shall take you to the realm of dragons immediately._

We climbed on his back, avoiding sitting on the spikes ridged down his back and I wrapped my arms around Lucy's body, ensuring she was as safe as possible. Then the dragon spread his wings wide, and took off with one mighty thrust, reaching the clouds in seconds.

My motion sickness wasn't as bad as usual, just a little nausea, but I closed my eyes, and let myself feel the exhilaration that comes with flying above the clouds.

**Erza's P.O.V**

_As soon as I get to the guild, I'm going to get a massive piece of strawberry cake and take my team on a mission. _I nodded to myself and thought over the past couple of weeks. Natsu had been extremely protective over Lucy when Gray attempted to flirt in his usual manner.

_I wonder if something's going on there_. I left that thought alone. Better for Mira to fantasise about romance than myself. That woman was too nosy when it came to the lovey-dovey stuff. She had been pestering me about Jellal for the past month.

Just when I was about to smirk at my plan for revenge, I heard talking. Slowly I crept behind a tree, grateful for the cloaking spell I'd bought for the previous mission. Looking into the clearing I saw Lucy and Natsu. On top of a dragon.

I could practically feel my eyes bug out of my head and my body stiffen. I had taken out many beasts but the magical energy pouring out of it was enough to bring me to my knees. Not even Gildarts' presence could do that.

I looked back to the dragon slayer and the celestial mage of my team and was astounded that they were unaffected by the strength. I kind of knew what was happening from Gajeel, but to see them completely unaffected by the monstrous strength made me realise that they had both surpassed me when it came to magic capacity.

Shocked at my own revelation, I reequipped into my sonic claw armour and went to the guild as fast as possible, heading straight through the lobby and into master's office, knowing that nobody else had seen what I had.

I saw master sitting at his desk with his back to me, practising how to tell the guild that four of its members would be gone for an indefinite amount of time. Hearing him say this, confirmed my suspicions and I spoke aloud. "It's the mating, isn't it?" he dint turn didn't say anything, just nodded and continued to stare at the spot in the forest that I had raced from.

Standing next to him staring out of the window, I saw the dragon lift away from the ground and above the clouds, out of sight from regular citizens. _Gray, at least, has a right to know what is really happening. Not some lie that the rest of the guild will have to listen to. _A small tear slipped from my left eye, and I wished my nakama luck on their journey.

**A/N: I really hadn't planned to do Erza's POV, but it helped the story flow so I kept it there. Hope you enjoyed it and come back next week. ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Powers combined- yours and mine **

**A/N: okay so we have this week and next before I take a week off for my holidays in the Bahamas. I hope you are all enjoying my fic, and leave me some reviews ^ . ^**

**Disclaimer: ****The only person able to lay claim to fairy tail is Hiro Mashima. **

**_Chapter 6 – the flight and the planning_**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_We're flying on a dragon. _That was all I could make out from the confused jumble of my mind. I can look either side of me and see an impressive wingspan and clouds. So much peace at being so high up and excluded from the rest of the world.

Noticing my look of pure awe and wonder, Natsu looked at me and attempted to touch my face, but as he did this I realized just how much of a fool I'd been. Natsu hadn't said anything to hint that he was interested in me. Hell, he didn't even ask me to be his girlfriend or to go on a date. All he had done so far was get my hopes up by stealing my first kiss.

He just gave a goofy grin and I scowled at him. His grin faltered and he looked like a kicked puppy. I rolled my eyes and said simply, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we get there." I leant forward and rested my face between the spines on Apospheles' back.

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged down into unconsciousness, despite the dragon slayer shaking me to wake up. _Strange, _I thought, _why aren't I waking up? _My answer was stood ten feet in front of me.

_Again I was stood in front of Igneel, and... It looked like he was gloating. He stood there grinning at, much in the same way Natsu does. __**Well like father like son I guess.**__I sighed and gave the dragon an exasperated look. Noticing this he cocked his head, a little like a dog, and spoke to my mind. __**"**__**Why the look, Lucy Dragneel?"**__at that my head snapped up sharply. __**Why did he say Dragneel, my names Lucy Heartfilia? **__Then it occurred to me whose last name that was. "I am not a Dragneel, I am a Heartfilia." I said with dignity and pride. In private was the only time I took to be grateful for my high social class standing._

_The dragon replied very simply, with an almost amused look on his smug face. __**"**__**That mark of flames on your neck pronounces otherwise. Do not insult a dragon's mating instinct." **__Igneel grew back to his dragon form as he said this in an attempt to intimidate. But I refuse to back down. Even to a dragon. _

_"__I didn't ask for this! And it wouldn't have hurt Natsu to ask me before committing me to something like this!" I was on the edge of tears as I said this. Not noticing the look of regret and shame that flickered momentarily across the mighty dragons features. _

**_"_****_It was not _****_his fault, child, I was the one who didn't think he was ready to be taught about mating before all the dragons left. So if you have to blame anyone, I suggest you blame me because it was down to me to tell him this. The other thing you should is fate. For she is a cruel and unrelenting meddler in your lives. From the moment you were born, you were meant for each other. A dragon can only have one mate." _**

_And with this, the dragon made me feel remorse over my outburst. I knew nothing of their world so who was I to judge, knowing full well he could hear me, I whispered very softly, "Let's hope Natsu has feelings for me and not Lisanna then," and with that I fell into a real, yet dreamless sleep._

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Lucy's actions startled me, and when I was shaking her to get her to wake up, she wouldn't respond. So I shouted to the dragon, "Oi, Aposphella! Why isn't she waking up?"I could hear the dragon sigh, and without looking at him, I could tell that he was annoyed, _she is in contact with the king and it's APOSPHELES!_ I cringed at the volume of his voice roaring in my mind.

I sat on his back, wondering who the king was, and what he wanted with Lucy. Remembering something that porlyusica mentioned, the_other two,_ I wonder who they could be. One has to be a dragon slayer, obviously, and the other, someone that they have spent a lot of time with.

People at the guild think I'm clueless, but the truth is I'd rather not let on that I knew probably the most of what goes on, so I let them believe that. Thinking things through thoroughly, I went through the list of slayer we knew. (And there weren't that many) Sting and Rouge are at Sabertooth-so they're out, Cobra was in jail so that's a no-go, Wendy is too young and I saw Laxus at the guild before we left.

The only explanation remaining is metal-face, and come to think of it, Lucy had been complaining all week that she couldn't find Levy anywhere. Not even at their favourite bookstore. So that meant that Levy and Gajeel were involved together then. And he probably knew exactly what was happening.

Sighing, I gave up and fell asleep on the messenger dragons back, and I dreamed of Lucy and little pink and blonde haired children running around singing papa, whilst a mighty red dragon chuckled in the background, stood behind them.

**-At the guild-**

**Mira's P.O.V**

Master had just given the guild the news of Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel going on a long mission. There were a few outbursts from Romeo and Wendy, due to her hearing she had hear the truth. All S-class mages were warned what had really happened as well, but nothing could beat the dragon's senses.

I had caught Romeo kissing Wendy outside, as teenagers at that age do, and suggested to master that the two not go anywhere alone in the mean time, due to the mature nature of the 'mating' Erza had mentioned. Of course she heard me, so she pulled me and master out separately to explain how female dragon slayers were different.

They had to wait until they were able to use dragon force, which would trigger the female's 'heat'. This would then cause them to awaken their mating instinct, but dragon force is only available if a large amount of power is infused with the person or if they completed most of their training and activated it in a fight.

With both me and master sure that she was safe from the mating ritual, I held her back to get a little girl talk with Wendy. I asked her about Romeo and she started to stutter and went at least three shades deeper than Erza's hair. Chuckling at her I let her off the hook and promised that id buy her some ice cream later if she told me how the two cuties had got together.

The 13 year old slayer, despite her age, brightened when I offered her this, and I just laughed at her and told her to be on her way. She left the office blushing madly when Carla spotted her and the little exceed proceeded to take the girl over to Romeo with a demand of explain. This caused her to hide behind Romeo and I just laughed.

Heading into the back of the guild I took out a scrapbook that I had made about a year ago, when Natsu first brought Natsu to the guild. The surveillance lacrimas had caught a lot of moments between the two and so I had created a little plan in this book. It had every detail for everyone's wedding and honeymoon including my younger siblings. But for the life of me, I could not imagine anything for my own wedding.

Mulling over it again, I thought of who I had paired everybody off with, purposely leaving one man away from my matchmaking scheming because I wanted him to myself. And that man knows exactly what I do down here, so I closed the book and leaned into the man who was now stood behind me. His voice perfectly calm like the ocean, and the gray blue eyes that can stare into a man's soul. He spoke very softly to me as I smiled gently. "I knew I could find you here, Mira." Those few words were all the catalyst I needed, and my imagination sparked up finally, so I pointed at the lacrimas and we both smiled.

The picture was printed of a few minutes later, and I stuck it into the middle of a new page, and began the plan. The blonde mage left me to my devices, and I was too engrossed in my own wedding plan to notice. The blonde smiled and one thought had crossed his mind. _I want you to be mine. _

**A/N: well that was an interesting little filler for you, since I needed to put this here, so I'm so sorry if you found it boring but hang in there. The good part's coming up. **

**Thanks for reading, and I appreciate any and all criticisms. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Powers combined- yours and mine **

**A/N: I won't be able to post next week so I got this chapter out as fast as possible as I have summer course work to be doing, so I hope you all enjoy. ****J**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and I only own this plot line. **

**_Chapter 7 – Extraho Regnum_**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up t a loud booming voice resonating in my head. _It's Apospheles, _I thought to myself. Making me wake up I heard what he had to say. **_You two will have to hold on tight. It's time to enter the other realm, and for that I must travel at a high speed, so hold on tight. _** And he took off so fast that we both got motion sickness, despite the pills Porlyusica gave us. _Well, looks like motion sickness is part of the deal._

I groaned as I realised this, _no more peaceful train journeys for me. _There was no way I would be going on transport. I could only wonder how Natsu coped with it. Then Apospheles slowed down considerably, until I could no longer feel the motion sickness. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a sight I would never forget.

The sky was crimson, with three suns at varying intervals in the sky, yet surprisingly it was not overly warm. The clouds were an odd shade of yellow and on the horizon, a faint sight of night could be seen, slowly crawling up and bleeding into the red. The trees were pink and blue, littering across the landscape randomly, giving splashes of colour to the barren, pure white ground.

But what was even more amazing than that, was the giant crystal sitting alone on the ground, with no other sign of establishment anywhere. The crystal had large holes cut into it near the top, large enough for a dragon to fit. Outside were thousands upon thousands of dragons circling around the palace creating a beautiful image that Reedus would have loved to paint.

Again I could hear Apospheles' voice, **_welcome to E_****_xtraho Regnum. The realm of dragons. _**The elegant name was fitting for the sight before us, and I couldn't wait to meet my dragon, who would hopefully be a second parent to me. As all the other dragons were for the other dragon slayers.

Apospheles, slowed down even more and entered through the hole in the crystal castle, and dropped us off in a long hallway, made from gilded crystals, but at intervals, the crystal changed colours. They were in square shaped blocks, and had carvings representing and naming the lead dragon for each element. Among them, were Metallicana and Grandine, But no Igneel.

Me and Natsu began walking down the halls and looking at the varying dragons. In total there were 20 including Grandine and Metallicana. The dragons were: Toxicana the poison dragon; Aquiena the water dragon; Glaciana the ice dragon; Blitzane the lightning dragon; Skiadrum the shadow dragon; Weissologia the light dragon; Phantium the spirit dragon; Tempestum the weather dragon; Terracana the earth dragon; Horodine the time dragon; Naturium the nature dragon; Draco the celestial dragon; Fae the fairy dragon; Acnologia the dark dragon; Daemana the demon dragon; Angelicana the angel dragon; Dawn the immortal dragon and Invitine the summoning dragon.

I couldn't believe the sheer amount of different types of dragon magic, and if my theory was correct, all of them could be used as dragon slaying magic. Me being a celestial mage, I was expecting Draco, Invitine or Phantium to be the one I went to for training. Now that we had reached the end of the hall, we stood in front of two massive doors. On one, a large red mural was depicted and on the other, were twenty dragons bowing down to the other dragon. And the other dragons name was Igneel, the dragon of fire, and the king of all dragons.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Lucy was looking around the hallway, but my gaze was set straight ahead at the large red door. The door I knew held a picture of my foster father on it. _My father, the king. Guess that makes me a prince then._ I thought to myself, chuckling silently as I realised something else, _that would make Lucy my princess. _

Whilst I was caught in my thoughts, we reached the doors, and just before I could open them I heard an all too familiar voice. "Gihee didn't think ya had it in ya flame brain" narrowing my eyes, I stared into the corner where the voice had come from.

"Gajeel, shut up." Came a small voice from beside the iron dragon slayer, and then Lucy's squeal of excitement pierced the silence of the hallway. "Levy-chan!" she said and darted off to the corner. Where the solid script mage was stood. They looked over one another, gushing over each other's mating marks. "Lu-chan, I'm so happy for you and Natsu! I always knew we would have a fairy tale romance"

They carried on talking, when Gajeel came over and put his hand on my back, in a friendly way. The action shocked me but he said something extremely low so that only I could hear it. "From now on we aren't gonna fight with each other. These two are going to be scary as shit when they're angry. Even shrimp. Just imagine Erza but two times as angry." I just gulped and looked at the two girls in the corner, who had now stopped and squinted at us menacingly when they saw the contact.

I understood what Gajeel had meant because Lucy can be as scary as Erza, if not more so, and with dragon slaying magic to boot, they would be even worse. I just smiled at the two who looked taken aback. Then the grand doors opened and twenty dragons lined the throne room. And Igneel stood at the end, as the king of the throne.

We walked slowly up to the throne but Gajeel and Levy stayed at the doors. Allowing us to continue. When we reached Igneel, all of the dragons became human and Igneel gave us both a grin that could rival Natsu's in a mischievous manner. He turned and led us through a door where twenty one pedestals were arranged in a circle at the centre of the room. He nodded at Lucy and sent her to the middle of the circle, but when I moved to follow, his hand clamped down on my shoulder, holding me in place.

When she reached the middle, the other dragons made their way into the room. Igneel again nodded to himself and said out loud, "everyone, place the scales". Each dragon produced a different scale and placed them on the pedestal corresponding with the kanji representing their magic. Igneel was the last to do so and all the dragons stepped back.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was stood in the middle of the room surrounded by the scales of each individual dragon. Igneel looked at me and instructed me on what to do. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath" surprisingly his voice had a calming effect that settled the nerves I had been feeling. I did as instructed and he continued, "Stay calm, and give off a little magic, whichever scale glows is the dragon you will train with."

I followed without hesitation, and when I heard gasps and murmers about how 'this had never happened before' I opened my eyes to see something that both thrilled and scared me. I was in shock and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was Gajeel saying, "Shit, looks like bunny-girl is the one of the prophecy." Everything went blank, and my consciousness slipped away, as I slumped to the floor.

**A/N: so what did you think happened? Hopefully I have written enough for you all to stay with this story, and if you are confused about anything, PM me and I will explain. Unless it is explained in the story later. Please leave a review and I'll hopefully see you all next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Powers combined- yours and mine **

**A/N: ok so I'm back from holiday with a wicked tan and to post this one and maybe another chapter up in the next couple of days, I also have a new GrayLu story I'm working on so be sure to watch out for it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: the only part of Fairy Tail I own will only ever be my own plotlines**

**_Chapter 8 – learning new magic_**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I followed without hesitation, and when I heard gasps and murmers about how 'this had never happened before' I opened my eyes to see something that both thrilled and scared me. I was in shock and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was Gajeel saying, "Shit, looks like bunny-girl is the one of the prophecy." Everything went blank, and my consciousness slipped away, as I slumped to the floor.

As I slowly began to awaken, I heard the dragons talking in the next room, arguing over what had happened in the scale room. Remembering it as clear as day, I had let only the smallest amount of power out and every scale in the room had lit up. But I was confused as to what that meant for me. Did that mean I'd have to learn all of them, or one of them or more than one?

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear the silence permeating through the room I was in , until I heard Igneel clear his throat, breaking my train of thought and bringing me back to reality. He looked at me in a way that seemed rather sympathetic. He sat down on the bed I had been brought to, (which was far too big) and began explaining the prophecy of the ancient dragon king.

_'__400 years ago, the king of all dragons, you could say the founder of our race; cast an ancient spell on regular lizards from different regions around Fiore. Each one had a different habitat and set of survival skills. The spell he had cast was forbidden. It was meant to turn the lizards into humans, but his dark origin of magic made it impossible to do good by the spell, turning all of them into what we now call dragons. Each had a specific magic and could turn to a human form, albeit only for a short time, but the worst part of this curse, was that all of the dragons had to obey the king. _

_Some of the dragons, the strongest of their elements, were named alphas of that element, and led the others to battle. Their second in commands, were not far behind them in power, but were completely enthralled by the dark mage. Whereas the alphas, were able to retain human morals and felt guilt with the deeds they had done, and so, to retain their pride, they stored magic up for weeks, allowing them to temporarily remove the control the mage had on them. _

_During this small period of time, the alpha dragons killed the one that had enslaved them and set all of the others free. However the other dragons did not see it that way. They saw it as killing their deity, the one who had bestowed power on them and that was when the war broke out. The immortal dragon, Dawn, had the ability to sense glimpses of the future at that point, and there were two paths. One that led to the complete downfall of the dragons as the alphas were slaughtered, and the other, which foretold the creation of dragon slayers. That is what Zirconis told you, the story of the dragon king festival. When Acnologia became obsessed. His dark nature called to Zeref, the only son of the dark mage that brought about the dragon era. When Zeref went into hibernation, he took all of Acnologia's darkness with him, and it only awakens when Zeref calls on him. _

_However, now that Acnologia has been reawakened, a new vision came to dawn, of a single female mage being able to control all of the dragon's elements and erase Acnologia and Zeref from history. However, this power will come at a high price and the user will gain Dawn's power of immortality. Meaning that they will not be reincarnated into a new life, as they cannot die. And this individual will be the only one strong enough to remove Zeref's immortality. '_

Hearing everything that had just been said, I stared dazedly at the floor before replying to the history I had just been told, "So what does that mean for me?" I queried, slightly worried about this so called, 'prophecy'. But nonetheless, Igneel replied as calm as ever. "it means that you will learn every dragons magic, and defeat Zeref.

I blanched at this news and wondered what lay in wait for me during the training I would have to undergo, and then a silly thought popped into my head. _I could beat Laxus if I'm learning lightning dragon slayer magic, and probably Erza too, in fact I could be an S-class mage. _At that I got a small twinkle in my eye. It wouldn't be that bad, being immortal, but it could get lonely without my nakama. I closed my eyes and thought it over a bit. Sure, I considered myself weak, even with second origin. But after this, I could become stronger than I ever even imagined, far exceeding the limitations of what others thought of me.

I sat and thought over the positives and negatives of each, when a question popped into my head, recalling something that Igneel had told me in the second dream/vision. "What about Natsu though? You said that fate had bound us, so what happens if he dies?" the question scared me. After all I had been through with Natsu bringing me to my dream and my family, and each time I was in trouble saving me, I couldn't imagine a life without him. Even as my emotions were developing into something further still.

Igneel smiled at me, glad that I was already learning the mentality of a dragon, probably, and said with an almost delightful look dancing in the back of his mind, "Well you two are linked by the bite, so as soon as you have trained with me and learned to control the element of fire, you will mate" he saw me blanch at the last part and grinned even bigger, allowing a loud guffawing laugh to escape before continuing with renewed vigour, "And at that point, Natsu will be able to use all of the same magic as you do, including your celestial spirit summoning. This also means that you will both be immortal, though you can still have children, and they will be immortal too, meaning your family can be with you forever. Keep in mind though, that each child may only use one type of dragon slaying magic, and will grow at an excelled rate, until they are all eighteen. That is the age you will stop aging as well, which I'm guessing isn't that far off?"

Again he hit the nail on the head as my birthday was in two months. Then I looked at him with a determined glint in my eyes, "so when do we get started then, oh great Igneel, the lord of flames." I taunted whilst giving an over the top curtsy, which made his ego boost even more. He grinned the same way Natsu does when he's up to no good, and said something that made the colour drain from my face and my heart to quicken in fear.

"Well, your senses are only slightly enhances. Nowhere near as sensitive as they should be, so we start with that, and let me tell you, it's no joy ride sweetie. Just imagine second origin being released again, only this time, your senses are being enhanced the whole time, meaning that with each passing moment, it will grow more intense." It was an obvious ruse to frighten me but I just rolled my eyes and told him to get on with it. And I honestly wished to god that I had listened to him. It hurt like hell.

**A/N: so tell me what you thought, and hopefully chapter 9 will be up relatively soon. Don't forget to leave a review and to look out for my new story! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Powers combined- yours and mine **

**A/N:****phew! Typed my fingers off today trying to get two posted, hopefully they don't sound rushed and you all like what I've written about so far. This will be the third thing written in three days. Two for this fic and one for a GrayLu, not counting the Jerza one-shot every now and again!**

**Disclaimer: again I do not own fairy tail. **

**_Chapter 9 – struggling with fire_**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_Dammit. _I thought to myself for about the hundredth time. We had been in the dragon's realm for about a month now, meaning that only a week had passed on Earthland. "I can't do this!" I cried out in frustration. Igneel had been attempting to teach me fire dragon slaying magic, but as of yet, I hadn't been able to do anything other than generate a very small amount of flames. I turned to Igneel and stood with my hands on my hips, "Is it possible to start with a different slaying magic? I just can't get a grasp of the fire element yet." I told him, deceptively calm, whereas in reality my emotions were screaming at me to punch something. _I guess Natsu is hot headed because of his element then._ The sarcastic thought rolled through my head.

Igneel replied very simply, "it's possible." until I raised my eyebrow at him and changed my stance slightly, causing the dragon to sigh, "if you want I can get Aquiena to come here and take you to the water island, that element seems to suit you better than fire as you're so cool and collected in your thoughts." I contemplated this, but as I was running through the list of slaying magic again, I recalled one that I was certain I wanted to start with. Draco the celestial dragon, though I also had a hunch that he would be a spirit as the key for the Draco constellation had been missing since the last time it was recorded to be used in X559.

I told Igneel that I believed I would be able to adapt to that magic better as I was a celestial spirit mage, and the two magics would likely be relatively similar. What I didn't tell him was that I also planned on training my primary magic whilst I was there. He agreed, and told me that I would be unable to mate with Natsu until I had learned his element, but I can wait. We are still only teenagers after all. (Not including the Tenroujima time skip)

Natsu came up to me with a hurt look on his face at that fact. "What's the matter Luce, don't you want to mate with me?" that innocent look on his face was almost too much to resist but I would not be drawn away from what I had decided. I can be overly stubborn when I went to be. "Natsu, of course I do, but I don't want to rush things." I told him sighing, though this just served to make him even more confused. "Luce we've known each other for two years. Not to mention we were trapped on Tenroujima together for seven years. So how are we rushing?"

I shook my head at Natsu's cluelessness towards relationships. "Natsu. You haven't even asked me on a date or asked if I want to be your girlfriend. And don't bother asking now." I cut him off as I saw his mouth opening to say something. "It's got to be when I don't expect it. These thing take time Natsu, and we have plenty of that so there is no use pushing me to do something I am incapable of at my current power. I will come back to fire at a later date but right now I'm going to focus on my own growth and strength. Now, you can either come with me to the isle of stars, or you can stay here and mope like a lost puppy. Which one is it going to be?" I shocked myself with the boldness I was showing in explaining my thoughts to Natsu.

After half an hour of persuading him to lay off it, Draco landed in his human form. He had mocha skin with a tuft of bright silver hair; his eyes were gold however, but the colours didn't clash with his skin, in fact, they complemented it rather surprisingly. He wore beige slacks loose around his waist with a gold and silver sash made of scales holding it up. His tail was a mix of golden and silver scales, and the underside of it was the blue of a clear night. His wingspan was similar except the translucent webbing spreading between them had the patterns of the constellations drawn in white. But they were not what I was interested in. my eyes were drawn towards the large constellation, drawn in white also, on his chest, representing the constellation that he was named after.

A huge grin broke out on my face as I realised that this as indeed the celestial spirit that had disappeared from Crux's history books. Seeing this, the dragon bowed slightly whilst smiling rather widely. I replied with a curtsy and could hear Natsu begging quietly for him not to talk like Apospheles first did. We both chuckled at his simple-mindedness and Draco reassured Natsu by talking. "Don't worry Natsu. It's not like I haven't spoken to Loke. In fact he tells me of every adventure that you have been on. Including how you seem to have not aged.

We both heard Natsu sigh in relief to Draco's more modern speech patterns. "Come now, it is time we travel to the isle of stars to help you with your training. I also see that Virgo has gifted you the fleuve d'etoiles. And judging from your magic output, you should be able to cast Urano Metria if I teach you the incantation-"I cut the male of there, chuckling to myself slightly at his not so careful analysis. "I am already able to cast this spell. Hibiki Lates taught it me using his archive magic when we were up the dark guild Oracion Seis."

He looked impressed and told us to get on his back. He then reverted back to his draconic form and he looked even more spectacular with the stars adorning his stomach. Laughing loudly in my head he beat his wings once, twice, three times, before setting off for the place where all stars lay.

**-Fairy TailGuild: Time equivalent to one week-**

**Wendy's P.O.V**

Natsu and Lucy had all been gone for a week now, meaning that they had probably started their training with some type of dragon. The reason I knew this was because I had asked Edolas Grandeeney where they had really gone. She asked me how I knew and I had told her that a dragon's sense misses nothing. She sighed and explained the whole mating thing but I had gone back to the guild with a red face. That was when Romeo had asked me what was wrong, and my hair went een redder, rivalling Erza's hair.

As I walked back to the Fairy Hills dorm rooms I spotted Elfman hiding behind a tree, as if he was waiting for someone. Deciding to play a little prank, I walked over to him and asked him what he was doing, until I noticed that he was a stone statue, which was most likely Evergreen-san's doing. Laughing at the sight of his face frozen in a shocked expression I walked to the dorm rooms becoming silent once again.

With the silence, accompanied a voice behind one of the doors, and with my dragon hearing I knew exactly what was said, "But Natsu has marked the celestial mage Zeref-sama." My eyes widened at the name of the dark mage from 400 years ago and I looked to see who the room belonged to. Clamping my hands down on my mouth I stopped a startled cry from escaping my mouth as a male voice replied, obviously Zeref. "Do not worry Lisanna my sweet, the script mage wasn't the foretold one, and I doubt that a puny celestial mage could become the power to stop me. This leaves five choices for the role to fall to. Sting or Rouge's mate; the artificial slayers' mates or the little girl who is already a dragon slayer." Stumbling backwards at what I had heard I fell over and I heard the conversation stop as footsteps moved to the door.

I ran down the halls of Fairy Hills until I reached the library and hid myself in the small space I had found when I first got here. When I heard the footsteps go past the door to the library, I sighed in relief, but made up what I was about to do. Apologising silently to Carla, I headed towards the streets of Magnolia with one boy on my mind, knowing of a way to escape the dark wizard. I'd have to follow the other two dragon slayers.

**-Fairy hills, Lisanna's room-**

**3****rd****person's P.O.V**

"You know what this means do you not, my beautiful flower?" said Zeref, no emotion on his face or in his words. The girl only nodded, excited that she could finally do something to please the one she loved. "I have to find out who was eavesdropping and kill them, Zeref-sama." she said, far too happily and smiling. The dark mage turned and exited the room by sinking into the shadows leaving two words and a sinister feeling behind. _Good girl. _Lisanna laughed quietly and poured small amounts of magic into each eye to change them from their red colour, to the violet that people expected, all the while, a sinister grin gracing her lips.

**A/N: so I've now done two chapters and I hope everyone is enjoying the plot twists. Review or PM me on what you think. And don't forget to check out my other story which will have a second chapter soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Powers combined- yours and mine **

**A/N:****ok so were now at chapter 10 and I'm hoping that my plot line isn't boring you off your asses, so I'm going to do a small time skip again.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the only soul able to claim credit for FT **

**_Chapter 10 – A Dire Situation_**

**Wendy's P.O.V**

After I had overheard the conversation between Zeref and Lisanna, I went straight to Macao's house to ask for Romeo. I told him that we had to see Master at the guild immediately. The elderly man, not willing to argue with his superior, let a sleepy Romeo out of the house to accompany me. He asked me to explain what was going on but I just shook my head, "I'll explain when we get to master."

We both arrived at the guild, and I used a small amount of wind magic to lift us into his open office window. He turned around startled, "Wendy, what's the matter child?" at this I recalled what I had heard, but left out the part about Lisanna, as I knew that it would be immediately discredited by people. Instead I told him that I couldn't recognize the voice and that I had heard it in the library. Master went wide eyed at this and immediately called Sabertooth's guild.

A very groggy Sting answered the call as he was standing in for Minerva. Relaying the message, he went and woke Rogue up, and told him to pack, and bring Yukino with him. After, he announced that they would be at the guild before midnight. Thanking them, master cut off the call and requested Romeo to fetch Laxus from his office.

When he had left Master then turned to me and asked me, "Now tell the truth. I know you are hiding something from me. I will relay the alternate version of the story to all other guild members, but I need the truth." I knew that I looked uncomfortable with the question, but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to hide anything from him, so I told him the truth. "The voices were in one of the girls rooms, and I know who the other voice was." He looked at me expectantly and I took a deep breath to calm myself. "It was Lisanna."

Master's eyes widened and he sat down harshly on his chair, as he took in the news. That was when Romeo and Laxus walked in. Laxus looked at me in a way to tell me that he had heard what had truly happened. It was the first time he had interacted with me so I was a little shocked. Then master cleared his throat and spoke to him. "Laxus, you told me that every slayer knows instinctively who their mate is. We need you to bring yours, as all of the slayers will be going to the Dragon realm."

Romeo stared at me blushing, and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as well. Laxus just laughed at us both and pulled out his communication lacrima, and called Mira. It was no surprise to me, as dragon slayers heightened senses could sense when two mates were in proximity of one another. After explaining the situation Mira cut the call and was on her way, but master had called Kinana to come to the guild as well.

"Master, why is Kinana coming here?" was what Romeo had asked, and I knew that it was because of Eric, or more commonly known as the poison dragon slayer from Oracion Seis, "Cobra, is her mate" that was when the call to the magic council was put through.

**Draco's P.O.V**

I was extremely impressed with how strong Lucy was. She could cast Urano Metria with barely any effort, and had been able to name all eighty eight spirits and their functions. Not only that but she had already learned the celestial dragons iron fist. And it had only been two hours. The amazing speed of her learning had to be because of the love she shows her spirits, a one of a kind relationship practically unheard of in the celestial realm.

As I was watching her, I felt Apospheles leave the realm, only to return with ten distinct power frequencies, not including his own. Feeling curios, I picked her up and took her to the palace, where she was led inside by Igneel and seated in a human sized throne. Natsu also had his own throne, whilst Igneel sat in dragon form, in between them. When all of the dragons were seated within the room, and the four slayers present, the doors opened revealing ten humans. A small sound was heard from Lucy, but Natsu had rushed towards one of them, demanding a battle.

Instead, Igneel grabbed his son, and threw him into the next room, scowling at the nature of his fighting loving son. Returning to his perch, he eyed the humans. "Why is it you've come here? None of you have marked mates, though their presence is clear." They all shifted around before a small girl with blue hair stepped up to talk. "U…umm, master sent us all here because the dark mage Zeref… has…" she visibly gulped, as if what she wanted to say was making her uneasy.

A tall muscular blonde male stepped up and put his hand on her shoulder and continued for her. "Zeref was overheard talking about a prophecy. And how he was going to kill the dragon slaying mages to ensure that it didn't come to light. "Every head turned towards Lucy and you could see that she had visibly paled at the news. Sighing, Igneel led the dragons through to the scale room and explained the story again. However, the four that had originally been here, had left. Instead they were in a training room, smashing the rocks placed there.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_Zeref, you bastard, you're not getting any of us._ Was the one coherent thought in my mind as I punched the rock, over and over again, not stopping until warm arms hugged me from behind, restricting the movement of my arms. I had noticed that me being this violent was completely out of character, and because of that, I had split all of my knuckles open. Natsu was behind me, trying to stop me from hurting myself, but I just shrugged him off and stormed back out into the room.

Each of the new arrivals were to mark their mates, so that they could determine a dragon to train under, even Laxus and Cobra. However, Wendy was absent, as was Grandine. Laxus and Mira were the first up; the sight of scales on the takeover mage was extremely unnerving. Her dragon was to be Daemana the demon dragon. Nodding, she and Blitzane took them to train. Next was Cobra, who had a startled, looking Kinana at his side. Seeing as though she didn't previously have any magic, both were to go with Toxicana.

Next was Sting, who had a faint tear in his eye, at seeing his dragon parent alive and well. His partner was a girl I had never seen before but was determined suitable for ice magic, meaning that Glaciana finally got the student shed been wishing for. During all this, I had moved over to Draco, and sat on his back, preparing to leave for more training, when Rouge stepped up. He had Yukino with him and I smiled as I realised that her affinity was with Draco as well. Greeting each other we set off, back to the isle of stars, where intense training awaited me.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

Grandine had led me out of the room, because at my current power, I was unable to mark Romeo. I hadn't yet mastered dragon force, which is what she was going to teach me to do. I was so excited at seeing the real Grandine again. Her smell, the feel of her magic; it was all comforting to me as she gave me some of her magic, in preparation for the training that was coming. All I could hope is that we were able to stop Zeref and Acnologia, before it was too late. Although, as long as Grandine was safe, any fallen could be instantaneously healed, as she had done for Sting and Rouge's dragons.

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too confusing. If you didn't understand any of it, just PM me and I will explain. I hope you are all still with me by next week to read the next chapter, as this was sort of a filler, to get to the important parts. Please leave a review and I'll see you next time ****J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Powers combined- yours and mine **

**A/N:****chapter 11 already. I never thought that my story would get enough reputation to last this long so thank you to everyone that has favourite, followed and reviewed my story. And I'm sorry that it's late, I had a work experience interview Saturday and Sundays are rugby training**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is owns the fairy tail character, I own this current plot line**

**_Chapter 11 – two dragon years_**

**Lucy's POV**

Train, train and train some more. That's what we did for two dragon years. Six earthland months. Training non-stop until you are ready to mate. I had learned the entire dragon slaying magics and it was my turn. And to be completely honest, I was scared to death. Angelicana and her mate Daemana had told me what was to be expected, and I couldn't help but over think everything that I was told. But I put all thoughts to the side and walked into Natsu's and I room.

I took a deep breath, to calm my wavering nerves. But en I saw Natsu lying there with his eyes completely focused on me I lost all coherent thought, and I could feel the sensation I now knew were dragons instincts. This is how it had felt to Natsu every day, and for the first time, I could feel it.

I hadn't seen Natsu for three months, and I could only wonder what he was going to do as he stood up and walked towards me. He caressed my face gently, before placing a tender kiss on my lips, so soft it was a mere brush. Needing more, I wound my hand up to the back of his head and grasped his hair, pulling his mouth to mine, and letting my instinct run wild. The kiss was long and passionate; a fight for domination over each other's mouth.

He had placed his hands on my hips, rubbing smooth circles above the top of my skirt, lifting his hands higher to my shirt and lifting it off of me. He threw it across the room, before once again placing his hands on my hips. I lifted my other hand up and moved them to his shoulders, running them over his muscles before ridding him of his over vest.

We broke the kiss, panting slightly from the intensity of it. Natsu unwound his scarf and folded it, placing it neatly on a dresser, before turning back to me. When I looked at him properly, I could see the faint outline of scales starting to appear as his instincts took over. I could also feel my own control slipping as the dragon magic inside of me fought for control. So I let it.

I could feel all the magic I had acquired over the past two years welling up inside me and changing my appearance slightly, so that I was now fully in dragon force. Natsu did the same, and the heat of his magic, burned the rest of his clothes away. I backed up towards the bed, no longer in control of my movements as he stalked forward.

He slid me down onto the bed, and ripped my skirt in two, all the while that same mischievous grin plastered on his face. I looked down and gasped at his erection, standing large and proud, poking into my hip. His hands were on my breasts, which caused a moan of pleasure to escape my lips. He just continued grinning, before running his tongue along the top of them, causing me to gasp.

But I wasn't letting him have all the fun, so I reached my hand down and grasped his length forcing a hiss to escape Natsu. Amazed with my own boldness I jerked a little, this made a groan come out of Natsu's mouth. He renewed his attention on my breast fervently, attempting to make the same noises come from me, as I slowly began to pull my hand backwards and forwards.

I could feel that we were both getting impatient, so I grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth back to mine, whilst using my newly formed muscles to turn us over so that I was the one on top. I smirked a bit at Natsu's expression when I burned my panties away, much like he did with his clothes. He lipped us over again and positioned himself at my entrance. To be honest, inside, I was scared, but the dragon currently raging on the outside couldn't wait for it.

I nodded and with one quick thrust, he inserted himself into me, breaking the barrier of my virginity. I winced slightly but the pain was bearable, and increasingly so as the pain was replaced by pleasure. I rolled my hips and moaned out loud as he gently began to move his hips back and forth. He had begun to kiss me again and he was gradually picking up his pace. After a short while he had his forehead rested on mine as he was panting hard from holding himself back. I could also feel myself edging closer to the precipice so I did as my instincts told me. I bit down onto Natsu's neck where the juncture to his shoulder was, the exact same place he had bitten me before. We both shouted out each other's name as we climaxed and fell into a void of endless pleasure, before falling asleep in the arms of the man I love.

**Erza's POV**

It had been six months since the others had all left for the dragon realm, and master had just got word from Porlyusica that they would be returning in less than an hour, as the time flows differently over there. Meanwhile I had begun the investigation into Zeref's sudden appearance at Fairy Hills and Acnologia's involvement. I had been going around Fiore asking of any legends about dragons, whilst master checked the many references In Fairy Tail's extensive library. All we had been able to find was the dragons king festival, but the pages before and after were completely burned and unreadable meaning we'd have to wait until they returned.

I saw Master sat at the bar, bored now that the main members of the guild were split up and there was no Mira to serve him beer. However, I had thought of something that Mira would have usually done and went to inform master of my plan. We would throw a huge welcoming party for them as well as a free booze night. We would also be holding a karaoke competition, and a dance competition. Afterwards, id take the girls back to fairy hills and we'd spend the night in the spa and pool. I had to spend a little girl time with Lucy as I've been doing a lot of S-class missions on my own with Jellal as my only company. But it was awkward talking to him still, and I wanted the relaxed serenity of mine and Lucy's girl time. _Well, only half an hour left now anyway, _ I told myself, and set my eyes on the door, waiting for Natsu to barge in and start a fight so that I could finally feel like normal again.

**A/N: again I'm sorry this was late and its my first lemon so I hope I did alright. Leave a review as to what you thought and ill hopefully get the next one done on time : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Powers combined- yours and mine **

**A/N:****ok so chapter 12 is now here, hip hip hooray to me. And so I have decided to attempt a fight scene. Give me good/constructive reviews on how to better improve on my writing more for your enjoyment. And again, thank you for reading my story :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of fairy tail, if I did there'd be shipping galore. **

**_Chapter 12– Beating Gildarts_**

**Lucy's POV**

As soon as we arrived at the guild, shouts went out and drinks were raised at our return. Master was crying at the bar, glad that we'd all returned safe and Cana had challenged all of us to a drinking contest. However, I refused as I had made a promise to Natsu on the way here, his fighting spirit catching as he claimed that he wanted to beat Erza. Personally I wanted to fight an S-class mage, but I had trained with Laxus for a while, Mira was like a mother figure to me and Erza was one of my best friends.

I explained this to Natsu and he begged that I fight with Gildarts on his behalf. And stupidly enough I had agreed. Master had arranged for a safe place to fight, as Gildarts' magic was too dangerous to be used around the guild hall. There was a large fighting arena that we had built with the leftover money from the GMG, and that is where we were to fight. Was I nervous? Incredibly so. But I pushed that away to listen to master tell us of the rules. "okay, so because this is extremely dangerous, I'm going to ask that Freed put runes up around the area so that spectators do not get hit by any flaying magic. Also, I have no idea how strong Lucy is so don't let down your guard Gildarts."

The elder mage's eyes widened at the masters comment, but all I could do was smile anxiously at him. Master then moved to the seating area of the arena and signalled for the fight to begin. Being courteous, Gildarts wished me luck and let me make the first move. This would be his mistake.

Thinking over the different types of magic I could now use, I decided to go with enchantment first, calling on my sky dragon slaying powers. "Arms, Vernier, enchant" a light, golden glow enveloped me and I felt my arms grow stronger and my speed raise. Deciding to keep my other magics a secret for now, I summoned a newly acquired celestial spirit that I knew would showcase my strength. "Gate of the Dragon, I open thee, Draco" I saw Gildarts' face pale slightly as he recounted his encounter with Acnologia. A large magic circle hovered in front of me, with an even larger one above that. The light glowed bright gold and silver, before the fully sized dragon stepped through the divide between worlds and into the arena.

Several of the members shrieked with shock, whilst other just smiled knowingly. Draco turned to me, "Lucy, I thought I told you that you should use your dragon slaying magic against this opponent." Gildarts looked at the exchange with his eyes still wide, however, when Draco's tail came swishing round, he used his crash magic to create a hole in the floor so as to avoid it. Draco dismissed himself and I turned to my opponent "Right, we can get serious now. He grinned as he put a single hand out in front of him and sent his magic towards me.

I dodged easily by using the wind to make it seem I was floating, and readied a roar with two dragon elements fused together; much like Natsu does with flames and lightning. "Roar of the angelic demon dragon!" a large spiral of the two contrasting magics fusing together and heading straight for Gildarts. He sent a wave of crash magic towards it but was still pressed backwards by the pressure of it.

Not letting up, knowing this could be my only chance, I covered my fists in water but added a little heat to it from fire, to make it more powerful. "Iron fist of the water, flame dragon" I whispered this as I felt my fists connect with Gildarts' side. The special thing about water dragon slaying magic was that it was malleable when it struck an opponent. So I made t spread over his entire body, and small bit to gather near my feet. Deciding to end it with my primary magic, I called on Aquarius, and sent a wave at the crash mage, who was now soaked and passed out on the floor.

Cheers rang up all around as I walked calmly away from the arena, greeted by the grinning face of Natsu, and the proud face of Erza. I stood bombarded with hugs and cheers before sitting beside Cana at the bar, who was whooping at my victory. Allowing myself to enjoy the drunk's company, I drank with her and partied with the guild until night fell, and the majority of us were passed out.

**Mavis' POV**

"Third master, I believe that Zeref is preparing the dark guilds for the war. If we want to do the trial it has to be now." I told the short man sat in his office going over the details of the candidates. He looked at Laxus, who was stood in the corner listening to the conversation. "She's right old man, though I don't think we have any doubt on someone that already deserves the title S-class.2 he grinned amused by the fact that the guild's strongest was now a female that he had once thought was all looks and no power. But that was before he changed his ways so I nodded in agreement.

"Lucy is the one that has to forefront this war along with her mate, so they both need to be proclaimed S-class before the trials. The rest of the group that went should also be considered S-class. "I looked at the master, while my strategic planning was already going over what would be a suitable test for them to face, knowing that they'd have the power to overcome most obstacles, but needing something that would be mentally challenging as well. I came up with a brilliant idea that may have seemed a little childish, but was a great way to test the bonds of teamwork between all of them. I explained my plan to the two, and they agreed that whilst it seemed silly, it was an excellent idea.

Smiling happily to myself, I faded away from the guild before a frown graced my features. I quickly went back to Tenroujima to check on the person that I was absolutely sure was sealed there, but his presence was nowhere to be found. That could only mean that Zeref had already released the spell, and that he was now free to choose whether he went with the light or the dark. These were namely, his father and mother, one a ghost, and one, the physical representation of evil. _Xavier, my son, I hope that your father's evil being does not taint that of you that is still pure light. I am your mother, so of course I know that Zeref was once a kind wizard. I sincerely hope that being released from my spell after so long, that you do not follow in his footsteps._

**A/N: okay so there was a little plot twist at the end there, and just so you know, Xavier is an OC so you'll all get to know him in time. Don't forget to leave a review, and hopefully you're all still here next week!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Powers combined- yours and mine **

**A/N:****chapter 13 now, this means were slowly progressing. The interrupted S-class exams restart with a twist and Zeref begins to make his move. What will that mean for Fairy tail?**

**Disclaimer:****Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**_Chapter 13– Renewed efforts_**

**Lucy's POV**

I was sat in masters office, as he had claimed there was something he needed to tell me. I was curious but I had a feeling it was to do with the rumours about Zeref's movement. However I thought master Mavis would be here, and surprisingly she was nowhere to be seen. I looked around the office to see the four S-class mages stationed along the wall, as well as Jellal who had let his disguise slip a little, so as to show he wasn't really Mystogan.

Master, walked in and stood on his desk with a grim look on his face, which made the tension I was felling intensify. However he started speaking and as he was talking I saw the corners of his mouth lift up into a huge grin. "Due to Zeref's movements increasing in momentum, we have decided to let the entire guild participate in a trail that will make the ranks for the war known. Other guilds will also be joining this activity, but the ones who manage to stay in the game the longest will become S-class mages and fight on the front lines. And we've decided that you beating Gildarts and your previous show of intelligence has made you suitable to be S-class without a trial."

Erza broke out in a grin as well as Mira smiling kindly. I just sat there flabbergasted, my mouth hanging open, before Gildarts put a hand on my shoulder. "I could tell you were holding back you know?" my mouth closed and I blushed, at being caught out. Erza was simply stood there, exchanging the look of joy to one of interest. "Holding back you say?" I nodded slowly before smiling and thinking of something that would shock her. _I only used 60% of my maximum power, seeing as though I didn't want him dead, _I spoke into her mind watching her reaction carefully.

Erza just smiled and pulled me into a crushing hug, which made me laugh. When she let go we discussed the rules of the tournament styled exam and the different games and activities that would be ensued during this time. At that moment in time, I was happier than I'd ever been. Too bad I had to find out that the happiness wasn't to last long.

**Mavis' POV**

I was stood in my ethereal form, see through and my presence masked as I entered the dead forest. All around were blackened trees and the gray ground that had been drained of colour and vitality. The forest that once held the sacred Yggdrasil tree had now been turned into a dead wasteland of bones and suffering. Yggdrasil was the tree that granted all mages the ability to evolve and keep expanding their powers, and it was obvious that Zeref had attempted to destroy humanities hope. However the tree still stood, and though it had started to lose some of its leaves, the enchantment placed on it prevented it from dying immediately.

I searched a little more before I saw it. Two cloaked figures standing at a gateway. One with black hair and red eyes, and the other, a paradox of light and dark. The left side of the second male had black hair and a bright blue eye, whilst the other side had white blond hair and a red eye. This was the being that was the embodiment of the continuous struggle between light and dark. This was my son, Xavier. And the once light mage, now tainted with evil, who wished an end upon the world

The gateway they entered was the one that led to the underworld, so I was unable to enter without them noticing me. Instead I went back to the tree and gave it a little vitality, so that it would last long enough for the trails. After nodding to myself I went back to the guild just as the third master had just finished explaining the situation to the guild. The S-class, including Lucy, was on communication lacrimas informing the other guilds. I slipped out of my ethereal form and stepped onto the makeshift podium, projecting my voice so that even the other guild could hear my voice, "I shall be using these trails to decide upon the best strategy to take the evil down once and for all, and with the help of all of the legal guilds, we shall conquer the darkness and bring eternal light to the world" Cheers rang out through every lacrima and the guild agreed with an uproar.

Leaving the others to it, I went to the magic council and spoke to the ten wizard saints who still hadn't heard the news. They all agreed to assist in the training and the war, even going as far as to clear Crime Sorciere of their crimes during. Not only was that, but captain Lahar going through the prisons searching for those who would aid them during the war. The council agreed to break out the weapons of war that had been sealed, but kept those of Zeref's tightly sealed away. Deciding that they could handle the rest, I went to the guild and began to meditate, whilst awaiting the other guilds to arrive. With the help of Lucy's vast assortment of magic, and with the help of a few others, we had built several buildings behind the guild hall in less than 8 hours.

Each building had a guild logo on it, showing where each of the guilds would be staying. Each one had living quarters that would fit a hundred men, and a bathhouse behind it to relax in after a long day of training. The guild hall would be used as the eating and drinking facilities and the town had been evacuated of citizens so that they didn't get caught up in the mages dealings.

Soon all the guilds had started arriving and escorted to their building to get settled and ready to begin first thing in the morning. I started to feel more relaxed as each guild arrived, but it didn't take long for that to dissipate. We got an emergency call from one of the guilds. It appeared that it had already started. Silver Moons guild hall had been attacked by a group of demons and had a lot of people badly wounded. Chelia, Wendy and Porlyusica were all to meet the remaining member half way to heal them and make sure that they arrived.

Zeref had already begun to put his plan into motion, and I wasn't about to let him destroy our chances. Calculating who was left to arrive, I sent an S-class to each remaining guild for protection and assistance. And at each guild hall the same thing was found. It was going to be rough, getting the mages prepared for war, but I already had a plan forming in my head. one that was based on a 50/50 chance. And hopefully, the statistics would swing in our favour, or else the struggle may never end…

**A/N:so that's chapter 13 out of the way and things are really starting to get tense as both sides start to make teir moves. Leave a review as to what you thought and as always, I hope you all come back next week for the next instalment. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Powers combined- yours and mine **

**A/N: I know it's late guys, I'm sorry, I had the NLD trials for rugby. Also I won't be uploading a chapter next week because I'll be at j-con in derby all weekend. **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**_Chapter 14– The Announcements and a creepy visitor._**

**Lucy's POV**

Master was stood on a podium created in front of the different guilds' quarters, ready to announce what lay in store for us at the trials and to announce about me…. This was the one thing I was worrying most about. As the different guilds started gathering around, I started to shuffle my feet in anxiety at their reaction. But I spotted Natsu somewhere close by so I trained my focus on him.

I noticed everything now with the enhanced senses. I could hear nearly all the conversations going off, I could smell the different emotion roiling through the air. But most of all I could see a lot clearly, and in more detail than I had been able to before we left for extraho regnum. This meant I could see every contour and movement he made; I could hear his laughter ringing out through the courtyard; and I could sense his unease on the upcoming war, knowing I was to lead on the front lines.

Master cleared his throat, signalling everyone to be quiet in preparation for the announcements, and as he began to speak, I began to try and hide myself behind the other S-class, failing when both Mira and Erza grabbed my arms smiling. "Alright brats, you all know now that Zeref has begun to make his move, and that several guilds have already been attacked because of it. I am here to tell you of the trail you shall all undergo and of a member of our guild, who has been approved of by master mavis, to become an S-class mage without a trial. This one person is the one that will lead us to battle on the front lines, and has mastered every dragon slayer magic."

There were a lot of mumbles coming from the other guilds and some just stood looking proud and knowing who it was. "Lucy Heartfilia, the one who defeated our strongest member Gildarts by using only sixty percent of her strength." There was uproar of congratulations as I was put centre stage for all to marvel at. What surprised me the most was that even the council members and wizard saints were giving me respect.

I accepted them blushing before master called for silence again. The area quietened down and he continued speaking, "now, about the trials. For the first test, you will all be disguised as regular humans who don't own magic, including all S-class mages. You will then need to figure out who is a mage and who isn't in magnolia. After that, you will need to call them out to a battle. The victor will be put back into the game, with sufficient time to hide themselves through invisibility magic, and continue. The aim is to test both intelligence and fighting skills. You will be woken up in the morning to get your magic disguises; in the form of a small charm you may place anywhere. Now, brats go and sleep and prepare for tough times ahead"

The assembled masses dispersed to their separate dorms, but Natsu was stood waiting for me. I walked him to him, smiling teasingly. "You know you need to be in a separate room to everyone else, right? This means that you can't sleep in my bed tonight." I run and lock the door behind me giggling at his frustration as he gave up and went to his assigned room. I sighed and stretched, whilst walking over to the bed and laying down on it. It wasn't as comfy as my one back home, but it would do for a few nights. I lay down and thought over what my disguise would be, and the separate rules that were given to all S-class mages. We were not to initiate combat, or point the finger, but if we were recognised, we weren't allowed to make alliances or hold back too much that it makes it easy for them. I had no problems with the extra rules as I knew that I wouldn't look for a fight anyway, but I was worried about Erza and her cakes. Natsu would know that Erza would hide somewhere they serve cakes and purposefully aim to get her out first.

I sighed again and closed my eyes, until I sensed something move. There was a shadow seeping out from the corner and progressing towards the bed, so I used my light magic to illuminate the room enough to force the figure out of the shadows and reveal him. There stood, a tall man with half white and half black hair, as well as one blue and one red eye. I knew who he was from that simple description, as the first master had warned me of Zeref freeing him.

She knew he'd come to me to try and coerce me to the darkness, and my job was simply to resist and attempt to get him on our side. Instead of making a move, he smiled slightly and said simply, "hi." I was struck speechless at the fact that the dark mages son had 'popped in to say hello' to me. He chuckled and sat in the corner, away from me, as my magic started to go a little out of control.

"So you're the dragon girl my father mentioned?" at the word father I scowled, but nodded nonetheless. He just smiled again and dissipated into beams of light, before shooting out beneath the door. Thoroughly weirded out, I called Lyra to sing me a lullaby to help me sleep. She sang about the dragons and the stars, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face and happy tears in my eyes.

**Xavier's POV**

I had just been to the dragon girl's room, and now I was sat in my father's castle, in the great library built there. I had opened a book, but was not currently reading it, as I couldn't get my mind off of the beautiful girl's image. I shook my head in an attempt to clear the thoughts, but I could not seem to rid myself of them. Instead I pulled out a sketch pad and pencil, and set about to drawing. At first it was fine, but gradually, the picture turned into _her, _and I stared at it. Feeling disgruntled, I tucked the picture into the book and placed it back on the shelf. The book in question was one created by my father. It used magic that negated the strongest of bonds between mortals and removed them completely. I wanted the girl touched by the magic of the ancients to be mine. And I wouldn't stop until I had her. Even if that meant rebelling against my father, but….. I just can't stray my thoughts from her. Ever since she had closed her eyes, I had begun noticing things about her, that attracted my whole being. The first thing to do would be to keep the fire breather away from her. Then, she would be ripe for my picking.

**A/N: again guys, sorry about this week and next week. I hope you forgive me and continue to read my fic. Leave a review and PM me on anything you are unsure about ****J**


	15. Chapter 15

**Powers combined- yours and mine **

**A/N: gomene minna! I'm back this week with another chapter for you all. I hope you didn't miss me too much… who am I kidding. Let's all just get on with a new chapter for all! **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**_Chapter 15 – let the trails begin_**

**Lucy's POV**

I looked at the locket handed to me for the trials. It was that of a high standing socialite. One of the people I had run away from when my father was still in power as head of the Heartfilia conzern. I swallowed by discomfort and latched the necklace around my neck. Looking in the mirror, I could now see an auburn haired, blue eyed women staring back at me. The clothes provided were a green chiffon dress, accented by many ruffles and lace. I had a parasol in which I was able to hide my keys, and a small green bracelet that masked my scent to avoid detection from dragon slayers.

Instead of my usual strawberry and vanilla scent, I now smelt like mint choc chip ice cream. It was a strange change but I ignored it and looked at my list of to do's. I was to buy jewellery from a regular store at ten. Throw anyone from Erza by buying a lot of strawberry cheesecakes, at eleven and then half an hour later, give some to a beggar. And then sit in the park with one of the other S-class, pretending to be my romantic partner.

That one was going to be tough, seeing as though a dragon can never go against their mate, but I would try my best in order to accomplish this task. Holding the teleportation lacrima in my hand I focused on the image that had been sent to me. A carriage had been sorted near the forest, to transport me into the town without anybody getting suspicious.

My body felt a tingling sensation, and I was all of a sudden, in front of the horse drawn carriage. The carriage itself was beautiful, adorned with gold and brass. But the horses were my favourite part. The two pure white mares had blue eyes and large white plumes from their headpiece. It was beautiful, and certainly fitting of a rich noble.

I climbed into the carriage carefully, so as to not ruin my dress, and sat down, waiting for the cathedrals bell to signal ten. I didn't have to wait long, as the bell's melodic ringing permeated the air and travelled through the town. Preparing myself, I obtained a rigid posture, and made sure that I didn't forget my mannerisms or ways that a noble should speak or act.

I only hoped that Zeref could wait until the trails were over. If not, none of us would be ready/

**Erza's POV**

I was very disappointed with my disguise. I was to be a beggar, sitting in the streets of magnolia and asking for money or food. This meant no cake. This was going to be very difficult for me, seeing as the other S-class got to be their own gender but I… was to be a small boy of the age of fifteen. The trinket I had was a singular shoe, and my outfit was like a potato sack, with arms and legs cut out and a loincloth. I would endure this for the sake of the war, but never again. I can't have Jellal seeing me like this. Sighing, I picked up some dirt from the flower pot left in my room, and smudged it on my face. Afterwards, I picked up the teleportation lacrima and went to my designated place. Which was…. An alley. I groaned out loud and sat on the floor near the entrance. _Someone is going to be punished for this_, was my only thought as I sat on my own. The bell chimed and I took up my role as a poor beggar boy. I only hoped I could stay in character, or else my cover would be blown.

I knew that Lucy was a noble, and around half eleven she was to come and give me some money and food. And I knew that Laxus was also posing as a nobleman. The other I didn't know about but I was sure that their disguises were also the exact opposite of their character. I just hoped that I didn't have to fight like this, otherwise id be at a major disadvantage…..

**Romeo's POV**

There had to be some mistake. I was stood in the middle of town with a harem of guys surrounding me. **Guys! ** My disguise and schedule were to act like an astrologist and not only that….. I was a big breasted astrologist. I had no idea whose idea it was to make a sixteen year old boy, a busty twenty year old woman, with blond hair and green eyes but I wasn't enjoying it. I had to buy a telescope and other stuff and then set up on a hill, as if I was going stargazing. I could already tell that this was going badly due to the line of drooling men asking me for a name. My trinket was a hat that I thought looked like an explorer's hat, but turned out to have this. The ringing of the bell started the trail and I set off towards the nearest place that sold star stuff that could, holding back a shiver of disgust at the catcalls.

I hoped that Wendy was having a better experience than me, because I couldn't take being a female much longer. I blushed, as I realised I'd have to go to the ladies bathroom and stumbled on a raised cobblestone, regaining my balance and walking away embarrassed. _This is the worst experience ever. _

**Xavier's POV**

I sat and watched as the pathetic wizards scurried around the town in their pathetic disguises. I had dressed as an elite noble, knowing that the S-class that really had this disguise was somewhat… indisposed at the moment. Smiling to myself as I looked at the schedule I held, I realised that I would have a perfect opportunity to carry out my plan. I didn't care if I got scolded for it by father; this was something I had to do. My mind hadn't been off of it since I returned to my quarters yesterday. Hopefully, she wouldn't realise until I had already completed my plan, who I actually am.

In fact, I think father would be proud of me, for the effort put into helping his kingdom out. This was going to be the best moment of my eternal life. And I'm not going to miss it for anything. Heading into town, I checked my schedule quickly, seeing that I was to buy food to prepare for a picnic in the park with my precious beauty. This was another perfect coincidence that made my personal task that much easier. I was going to have her, no matter what it took. I repeated this like a mantra, for I had never seen a beauty so pure and innocent. I will stain that innocence and coerce her to join our side. Our side, the side that is carved so delicately into the bones of the tortured and dipped in the blood of a thousand mortals. It is a beautiful image to behold, and I would share it with my only love. ..

**A/N: okay guys so tell me what you thought of that little part there. I put a lot of effort into making this perfect for you all due to my absence last week, so I hope that you liked it. Leave a review If you could and ill see you all again next week. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Powers combined- yours and mine **

**A/N: chapter sixteen already. I'm so glad that I'm still getting support from you guys, you make it worthwhile to write this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**_Chapter 16 – the wizards' battle_**

**Lucy's POV**

It was nearing midday and half of the mages were out already. I had fought twice and won both times; unluckily for Hibiki and Lyon to realise I was a mage myself. I was on my way to the park to meet my pretend date, as my schedule had requested, and so had used the teleportation lacrima to escape from the alley where I got caught out.

As I entered the park there was a sense of unease growing inside of me, the nearer I got. I simply ignored it as the side effects from Natsu, and mines mating. I strolled casually in and spotted the person I was supposed to meet with, smiling and preparing my façade. The closer I got, the sicker I felt, and the worse it was to keep up my act. I stalled and stopped mid stride and debated turning around and doing something else to fill up the time on my schedule, but I had no time to react as he stood up and brought himself to me.

Suddenly he was in front of me and I looked up into his face. I couldn't move from where I stood, almost as if I had been entranced by this man. I couldn't feel my own body, but I could tell that I was moving and….. Smiling? I couldn't understand how it was that my body was doing its own thing until I realised that I wasn't the one doing it. Somehow, this person had taken control of my body.

I tried calling on my magic, but instead of feeling the familiar draw on my energy, instead I just felt empty. Like I had no access to my magic at all. Someone had blocked my ability to draw on magic and in my mind I was panicking, paying no attention until my body felt like it was on fire.

Zoning out of my own mind and back into what my body was doing, I noticed that the man was leading me to the forest on the edge of Magnolia, and that we were completely alone…. He stopped and turned looking at me, and I didn't know what to think. He brought his face close to mine, and I was screaming inside my own mind, trying to pull away from whatever trap I had been led into. That was when he kissed me, and the whole world went black…..

**Natsu's POV**

I heard Lucy's scream in my mind, as I'm sure many others did, making me collapse to the floor and clasp my hands over my ears. Then it suddenly went eerily silent, and I couldn't sense Lucy's presence at all. Swallowing hard I began to run in the general direction I thought the scream had come from, only to see an ominous figure carrying a rich noblewoman through a black gate, that had a red glow. I frowned and started running towards them, but I didn't make it in time, as the gates swung shut, and disappeared from existence.

Confused, I used the lacrima thingy to teleport me back to where master Mavis was. "Mavis, what were those weird black gate thingies?" at that she turned to me sharply and pulled me to one side. She was strong for a ghost.

"What do you mean black gate thingies?" she asked with an urgency that made me feel troubled.

"They were black gates and had a red glow coming from them. Why? Are they bad?" at that she paled and started pacing backwards and forwards.

"The gates of darkness? How could this be? You dragon child, who went through this gate?" she looked at me menacingly, making me worry about whether a ghost could actually harm me or not.

"I saw a rich woman with orange hair. And she smelt like mint chocolate ice-cream…" I trailed off as her eyes widened. "Wait, who was that? I thought I heard Lucy scream in that direction….." as she looked at me again, I realised that the woman was Lucy, and I started to grow agitated.

"They got her…. Already, Zeref has got her….." she just repeated the same thing over and over again, and I could do nothing but sit and mourn Lucy. Whoever the sick bastard was that took her, I was going to kill them. They would pay for ripping my Lucy from me. They would know the true wrath of a dragon that wants their mate.

Storming out of the room, I went to where the gate appeared and began pummelling the ground in rage at my stupidity. _Lucy… just you wait for me._

**Xavier's POV**

Finally. I had gotten the treasured beauty of the mages; the one that held the light sides hope in the palm of her hand. And I was going to make her my princess and destroy the light that resides within her. She was going to be a perfect bride. I took her to the bedroom I had specially prepared beforehand and watched her as she slept. Her beauty seemed magnified in her innocence, but I could even now; imagine her face in a cruel smirk as her friends fell before her. It was a gorgeous image indeed.

Leaving her to the servant demons, I walked out of the room as they dressed her suitably for the under realm, removing her silly disguise. I waited in my father's throne room for him to return from Tartaros and their fortress. He had gone to retrieve the book of E.N.D from them and request their personal assistance in the upcoming war. Knowing that they would be unable to refuse father I had prepared extra accommodations for them and their newest member.

Hearing the gates of darkness shift, I got down on one knee, in order to welcome my father home, and when he walked through the gate, he stopped to look at me. Instead of his usual cold demeanour, he had a wide smirk on his face.

"I heard you managed to bring the prophesised one to our domain son, I am proud of you. As soon as she awakes, begin the conversion process. She will make an excellent addition to our family." That was all he said before walking off to his room, the book of E.N.D tucked beneath his arm and the Tartaros group looking startled and confused.

Myself, being pleased with my father's approval, went to Lucy's room and sat on the chair that resided at the side of the bed, as her consciousness returned and her eyes began to open…

**A/N: so guys let me know what you think, and tell your friends about me! I would appreciate any new followers and any and all reviews. Until next time 3**


End file.
